I Could Fall in Love
by Fire Mistress
Summary: Seifer is re-admitted back in Balamb Garden. In order to become a SeeD, he must go to a mission where Quistis would be his support. What will happen in their mission and how will they get along?


Decliner: I don't own any of these characters.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I Could Fall In Love

Chapter 1: "This is a disgrace…"

By: Butterfly (Fly)

____________________________________________________________________________________

It was a really peaceful afternoon at Balamb Garden. It was sunny and the temperature was over 80 degrees. I was feeling kind of hot so I decided to go to the cafeteria and buy a cold lemonade. When I arrived, I saw Selphie and Rinoa waving at me from one of the tables located at the far left side. I smiled and decided to join and see what my hyper friends were up to.

"Hello, how are you doing?" I greeted as I sat down next to Rinoa.

"We…are…doing…well" Rinoa replied with her mouth full of hotdogs. You know, at times like these, I can't help but think Rinoa would be better off with Zell rather than Squall, not that I was jealous or anything.

"Rinoa, stop talking with your mouth full. Don't you have any manners? Jeez, you're just like Zell." I snorted, a little disgusted at my best friend's un-ladylike attitude.

"There's a big difference between me and Zell." Rinoa defended as she finished off the remains of her hotdog.

"Really? And just what is that?" Selphie inquired.

"Simple," came the reply, "I always get my hotdogs while Zell…"

"What? What do you mean there's no more hotdogs?" Zell's outraged yelp echoed in the cafeteria. Apparently he had once again failed to make the line fast enough.

"I see your point," I comment, shaking my head as I now understood the 'big' difference that existed between she and Zell.

"Ooooh, sorry to change the subject, but you'll never guess who got readmitted to Garden!" Selphie chirped enthusiastically. If there was one trait you could identify Selphie by, other than her hyperactivity, was her love for gossip. There wasn't one rumor that didn't find its way over to 

Selphie. I wonder how she keeps up with everything?

"You're such a gossip queen Selphie," I sigh. She acted a little insulted but hey, it was the truth!

"Whatever. Anyways, you wanna know who came back?" she repeated.

"Not really" I reply, unenthused.

"Tell me tell me!" Rinoa pressed eagerly. I rolled my eyes at the two. They really can't deny that they're best friends. Rinoa and Selphie looked at me and stuck their tongues out. They really can annoy me when they want to. Selphie then moved towards Rinoa and whispered something I didn't quite catch. But what I did notice was the surprised look on Rinoa's face.See what they made me do? Now I want in on the news too.

"Hey! I want to know too!" I whine. They turned to face me again and Selphie stuck her tongue at me like she did earlier.

"Ah, but remember? You said you didn't want to know. And plus, you accused me of being a gossiper!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Now who re-joined the Garden?" I plead. I really didn't feel like apologizing to them but if I didn't, I know they weren't going to tell me.

"Seifer." Rinoa and Selphie answer in unison. My eyes snapped open in surprise at hearing his name. Seifer? It can't be! I can't believe that Cid accepted him again!

"Are you sure about this?" I stared at her in disbelief. Selphie only nodded. "This is a disgrace to the Garden! Why did Cid let him in again?"

"I don't know," the petite girl answered. So if Seifer's in, that means that…

"Does Squall know about this?" I wondered.

"Probably not. If he did, we all know both of them would have been in the infirmary by now." Rinoa responded with a smile.

"True." I heard Selphie agree. That's it; I couldn't stand it anymore I needed to talk to Cid.

"I'm going to talk to Cid!" I declared, "This is just so insane!"

"All right, but come and tell us what happens okay?" Rinoa called after me. I nodded and left.

Selphie must have her stories mixed up. Seifer can't be here; it's like letting the demons back in heaven… impossible!

As I walked my ways towards Cid's office, I saw Zell with Valerie, the girl with the pigtail, near the library. Apparently, Zell was giving Valerie compliments since all I could see was Valerie's cheeks with a crimson red every time Zell spoke. I chuckle slightly at the sight. Just a week ago, I heard Zell asking Irvine tips on how to get a girl, and for the looks of it, Irvine did helped after all. No wonder he has the reputation of a ladies' man.

As I kept walking, I caught sight of a group of young men and women gathered together in some kind of semi-circle. As I realized who they were, I fastened my pace. The Trepies wolf whistled me as I pass through them. Man, I hate when they do that! Can't they follow someone else, like…jeez, I don't know, Selphie or Rinoa maybe? But did they? Nope. They always dream that I will pay attention to them. I may be lonely but not desperate. Besides, it will look really bad for an instructor to fall in love with a student. Even if I'm not older than they are…it's just plain creepy.

I finally reached the elevator and pushed the buttons for it to come down. I sighed as I placed my hand on my hip and waited for the slow thing to descend. Finally with an annoying sound, the door opened, allowing me in.God, the headmaster sure needs to buy a faster elevator. I'm serious; this thing is slower than molasses! I think it will take me a year to finally reach Cid's office. 

What could Cid want with Seifer? I know Seifer is a good fighter, and if he controlled that attitude of his, he could become one hell out of mercenary. Who knows? Maybe even then Squall. But he betrayed the Garden, his friends and me. What's the point of coming back when he knows he isn't going to be accepted by anyone?A loud 'ding' interrupted my thoughts as the door opened once again to permit me the exit.

I arrived at Cid's office and saw him in his desk, entering the new students' information into the computer; Maybe even Seifer's old ones. I guess he knew I was here, because he took he's sight off the computer and directed it to me.

"Quistis, is there something bothering you?"

"Yes there is! Why did you let Seifer in again?" I asked angrily. I think he was taken aback for my question. I could see written all over his face.

"Well Quistis," he began uneasily. "I believe that everyone has the right to obtain a second chance."

"Second chance? But this is like the 6th time for Hyne's sake!" I yelled. I really didn't meant to yell at him; after all, he is the Headmaster. It was just too much for me.

"Look Quistis" he replied gruffly, "You're in no position to tell me what to do, I'm the Headmaster and you're only an Instructor!" Ouch, that hurt. I lowered my head unwilling to look at Cid's face again. I think he noticed that he had upset me and said a little more softly:

"Besides, Seifer is talking the SeeD exam today and you will be his support." Me? His support? He must be kidding!

"I'm what?" I said trying to keep my composure.

"His support." he repeated.

"Headmaster Cid, you must be kidding! He's a disgrace and a burden to this Garden. He worked for the sorceress; he tried to kill us, heck, he even tried to kill YOU and still accept him again?" I was getting angry. He looked at me and only shrugged. "Sorry Headmaster, I…I can't do this."

"Afraid, Instructor?" a voice piped up from behind me. I turned around to face my worst nightmare… Seifer.

"Of you? Never." I responded irritably.

"Sure, that's what you say." he sneered with a little sarcasm in his voice "I never knew my dear

Instructor was scared of one of her ex-students."

"Oh yeah?" I challenge as I turned to face Cid "What's our mission?"

"Well" he started. "Shumi Village has been under monster attack for a week. Your mission is to go there and patrol the city until you're sure that the city is clean and safe from the monsters.")

"Sounds boring." Seifer yawned with his usual arrogant attitude.

"Sounds like you still the same rude Seifer that I've always known." I remarked. He looked at me and growled a little bit. Oops, I think I made him mad. Ha, ha.

"Anyways," Cid continued, trying to break the tension that had been building up. "Well, prepare yourselves with everything you will need. You'll be parting in 30 minutes." Seifer and I nodded and stared to leave.

"Oh and Quistis," Cid added. I turned around to see what he wanted this time. I noticed that Seifer had also stopped with me. I think he wanted to hear something that wasn't even his business. I hate rude people.

"Yes?" I answered politely. He smiled and said:

"Be nice." Whatever. I nodded and left followed by Seifer.

Allright Quistis, calm down. It's not like this is the first time you've been Seifer's support for a SeeD exam. Yeah, but back then you didn't know what Seifer was capable of. What was the real reason for his return? What was he planning? Did he really want to become a SeeD, or is he planning to kill us all slowly and painfully, like he almost did in the D-District prison? Has he no shame? If was in his shoes, you could be sure that you would never see my face for the rest of your life! All these questions were giving me a headache. Stop thinking, stop thinking, stop!

I continue walking towards my dorm, lost in thought when I got the feeling someone was following me. I turned around and saw no one. I shook my head and twisted again, jumping as I found myself face to face with Seifer Almasy.

"Damn you Seifer, what were you trying to do, give me a heart attack or something?" I screeched as I positioned my hand over my heart in order to calm down.

"I wasn't trying to scare you, I did scare you," he replied with his usual smirk. I sighed and moved past him, ignoring his little remark.

"Instructor," he called, making me stop and face him once again.

"What?" I asked getting obviously a little irritated.

"Don't forget what Cid said, be nice," he reminded me with a wink.

"I curse you Seifer Almasy! Ugh, you make me so mad!" I hissed as I entered my dorm and closed the door behind me. The only thing I heard from the other side was "that's" and "job". I breathed in deeply and started packing.

AN: How would their mission go? Are they going to stop fighting and work together? Find out in the next chapter. Please, review.


End file.
